Truth is a bittersweet poison
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: "You're just a dirty, low-class whore of a waitress." Regina's words were cold. "And you're just a bitchy mayor, with a stick up her ass who's afraid to love." And yet somehow Ruby's words cut deeper. Regina/Ruby before the curse breaking. Rated T for harsh language and angst


**A/N: This is just a one-shot, drabble of sorts, it could be more but I don't know. It just popped in my head. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know if you want me to make it longer, or if you liked it. I really love Red Queen, they're my favorite pairing aside from Rumbelle.**

**-Becca**

* * *

"You're just a dirty, low-class whore of a waitress." Regina's words were cold.

"And you're just a bitchy mayor, with a stick up her ass who's afraid to love." And yet somehow Ruby's words cut deeper.

Regina wasn't sure how they had ended up like this, how they had ended up locked in the back room with each other. It had happened too fast, tempers rising, and flaring. Her coffee had been warm but not hot to her liking. She had been on the waitress' case all morning. She had bitched at her for not bringing her breakfast fast enough, bitched at her for not doing this or that. It wasn't the young girls' fault really, but the more that Regina had watched her flirt with the other patrons, the more agitated she had gotten.

She had only recalled one time that Ruby had flirted with her. Granted that she was the mayor, she had roughly shot the girl down, had mocked her to the point of tears, but that had been close to three years ago. Surely the waitress would have moved on and tried again. Regina didn't get her. Regina had everybody pegged, it was her talent, but this girl. She went beyond explanation, Ruby Lucas had Regina Mills confused and in a daze. The other towns people dropped to their knees and tried to stay on her good side, Gold not counting. However, Ruby looked at her like a joke that she already knew the punch line to.

So here they were, at each other's throats, locked in the back room of the diner. Almost nose to nose as they traded insults. Ruby's words had caught the mayor off guard, but Regina wouldn't allow her to see that. She was used to being insulted. Most went for the low blow of using her son, they would throw the fact that her son didn't love her, in her face. However Ruby had yet to resort to that, and it surprised Regina even more.

"A stick up my ass? Afraid to love, really that is what you're going with?" Regina scoffed, her fist clenching at her side, as she stepped forward invading Ruby's space. "You don't know what you're talking about. Afraid to love? I'm not the one who fucks half the town, who's longest committed relationship was with a egotistical moron. Who you only went out with, when I rejected you." Regina spat, her words spewing out of her mouth faster then she could think to stop them. "I'm not afraid to love, I'm just not loose like you are." Regina rolled her eyes expecting her words to have shut up the waitress, and end the argument.

Ruby was silent for a moment, her body tensing. She wanted to fight, wanted to spew Regina's venom right back at her. She could do it too, she could be just as bitchy, just as mean, but she didn't want to. The waitress moved forward suddenly pinning the mayor against one of the crates. For a moment she saw a look of fear in Regina's eyes, but then it was gone just as soon as it appeared.

"You use your words to cut, you hide behind them. You did reject me and ever since then I have left you alone. But I've watched you, I know you get jealous. I just don't understand why, if you don't like me that's your problem, that's not mine. I deserve to be happy." Ruby said her eyes flashing with a resolve Regina hadn't seen since the Enchanted Forest. She wondered what would happen if the waitress had her memories back.

Ruby kept talking, but Regina was no longer paying attention. The Mayor's eyes were on Ruby's lips watching her form words. For so long Regina had tried to feel the void in her life. Regina knew that Ruby's words were truth, a bitter sweet truth, but still true. Suddenly she surged forward and kissed the waitress, pulling her as close as she could. Regina kissed her as if it was her first kiss, as passionate as she could but still tender. Ruby was stiff at first, but soon gave in kissing her back.

"I'm not afraid of love, I just know love doesn't last. It always goes away." Regina whispered as she pulled away from the kiss, stepping away as Granny opened the door to the back room.

Ruby sighed, watching as Regina walked away. "Maybe if you stopped pushing it away, it would stay." She called after her, Ruby's finger tenderly touching her now bruised and swollen lips. Regina was one hell of a kisser, but Ruby wasn't sure what that kiss meant anyways, it could be another mind game, but she couldn't be sure.

Just like truth, Regina was a bitter sweet pill to swallow.


End file.
